Thomas And Friends: Rockslides And Quarry Dust
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Join the Centre Island Quarry engines as Fergus tries his friends' loads, Bill tries to speedy, Ben tries to prove himself as big as Thomas and Rosie say he is and Charlie tries to impress the twins with his jokes in these four tales of teamwork.
1. Fergus The Fastest

**Plot: Fergus is praised by Sir Topham Hatt for getting his jobs done early and when Bill and Ben nickname him "Fergus The Fastest," he attempts to prove himself by doing other engines' jobs.**

Fergus is a traction engine who works at The Center Island Quarry.

He is pride of the cement works and knows all the rules.

Other engines may find a bit a bossy boiler but Fergus works hard and is always eager to help a friend.

One day, he was shunting in the yard with Bill and Ben when Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"Well done, Fergus. You have made good progress over the past time of being here at the quarry by making your trains on time."

"Thank you, sir."

"As a special reward," continued Sir Topham Hatt, "you are to have a day off."

"Thank you very much, sir."

Then Sir Topham Hatt turned to the twins.

"Bill and Ben, you are to help Mavis and BoCo at with their deliveries of gravel."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"I will have no mishaps today," continued Sir Topham Hatt sternly, "or else you will shunt no China Clay cars for a week. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. We do, sir."

And Sir Topham Hatt left.

Fergus was amazed.

"Wow! I can't believe it! A whole day? To myself?

"That's right," said Bill.

"Just because you got your jobs done on time," said Ben, "and that leaves it safe to call you..."

"Fergus The Fastest," chanted the twins together.

Fergus was impressed.

"I'm Fergus The Fastest. And I'll always be restless"

Bill and Ben laughed.

And Fergus chuffed away.

Fergus puffed out of the quarry to visit his friends on his day off.

He chuffed along the line chanting "I'm Fergus The Fastest. And I am the best. I'll do it all right and better then all the rest."

Fergus arrived in the goods yard at Brendam Docks where Arthur was going to take a delivery of fish.

"Hello, Arthur."

"Hello, Fergus."

"May I take those cars for you?"

"Are you sure, Fergus? It is your day off."

"I don't mind. I'm Fergus The Fastest. And I'll always be restless."

"Um...okay. Whatever you say, Fergus The Fastest."

Fergus was pleased.

Soon, he was hitched up to Arthur freight cars of fish.

Then he puffed away.

Arthur's eyes widened with surprise. He was the only engine who could keep his own cars in order.

"Wait, Fergus. Be careful with those freight cars."

But Fergus didn't hear Arthur.

He chuffed along the line chanting "I'm Fergus The Fastest. And I am the best. I'll do it all right and better then all the rest."

Soon the cars were acting up.

"Fastest Fergus is Foolish Fergus. Fastest Fergus is Foolish Fergus."

And they giggled loudly.

Fergus was cross and he bumped them hard.

"Be quiet! Behave your yourselves! Do it right!"

The freight cars were cross with Fergus.

"Let's pay him back," they whispered to each other.

But Fergus didn't hear them.

He arrived at the coaling plant where Thomas and Rosie were shunting freight cars about and pushing them under the coal hopper.

As coal was loaded up into all the freight cars, Fergus chuffed up beside Thomas and Rosie.

"Hello, Fergus."

"Hello, Fergus."

"Hello, Thomas. Hello, Rosie. May I take those cars for you?"

"Are you sure, Fergus?" asked Thomas

"It is your day off," added Rosie.

"I don't mind," said Fergus, "I'm Fergus The Fastest. And I'll never be restless."

"Um...okay," thought Thomas.

"Whatever you say, Fergus The Fastest," added Rosie.

Fergus was pleased.

Soon he was hitched up to Thomas and Rosie's freight cars of coal.

Then he puffed away.

Thomas and Rosie's eyes widened with surprise. They were the only engines who could keep their own freight cars in order.

"Wait, Fergus," called Thomas.

"Be careful with those freight cars," called Rosie.

But Fergus wasn't listening to Thomas and Rosie.

He chuffed along the line chanting "I'm Fergus The Fastest. And I am the best. I'll do it all right and better then all the rest."

The cars of fish whispered to the cars of coal then they all started acting up.

"Fastest Fergus is Foolish Fergus. Fastest Fergus is Foolish Fergus."

And they all giggled loudly.

Fergus was cross and he bumped them hard.

"Be quiet! Behave yourselves! Do it right!"

The freight cars were cross with Fergus.

"Let's pay him back," they whispered to each other.

But Fergus didn't hear them.

He arrived back at quarry.

Bill and Ben shunted their China Clay cars into place while Mavis and BoCo shunted them under the gravel hopper.

Once all of the cars were filled up with gravel, Fergus chuffed beside Mavis and BoCo.

"Hello, Fergus."

"Hello, Fergus."

"Hello, Mavis. Hello, BoCo. May I take those cars for you?"

"Are you sure, Fergus?" asked Mavis.

"It is your day off," added BoCo.

"I don't mind," said Fergus, "I'm Fergus The Fastest. And I'll always be restless."

"Um...okay," thought Mavis.

"Whatever, Fergus The Fastest," added BoCo.

Fergus was pleased.

Soon he was hitched up to Mavis and BoCo's freight cars of gravel.

Then he puffed away.

Mavis and BoCo's eyes widened with surprise. They were the only two engines who could keep their own freight cars in order.

"Wait, Fergus," called Mavis.

"Be careful with those freight cars," called BoCo.

But Fergus didn't hear them.

He chuffed along the line chanting "I'm Fergus The Fastest. And I am the best. I'll do it all right and better then all the rest."

The cars of fish whispered to the cars of coal who then whispered to the cars of gravel then they all started acting up.

"Fastest Fergus is Foolish Fergus. Fastest Fergus is Foolish Fergus."

And they all giggled loudly.

Fergus was cross and he bumped them hard.

"Be quiet! Behave yourselves! Do it right!"

The freight cars were cross with Fergus.

"Let's pay him back," they whispered to each other.

Fergus was listening to them.

"Ready," whispered the freight car in front, "now!"

And they pushed Fergus along the track.

"Ow!" gasped Fergus.

He gripped the rails tightly as the cars continued to push him.

"HELLLLLLLP!" he shouted.

His driver applied the brakes but it was too late.

The cars pushed him off the track and against a landslide.

Rocks came tumbling down landed all over Fergus.

"Oh no!" he shouted.

His driver and fireman were stuck inside, trying to dig the rocks away but more fell.

Fergus was stranded.

Later, Thomas, Arthur, Mavis and BoCo arrived.

Bill and Ben bought Rocky to clear up the mess.

Soon Fergus was lifted back onto the tracks.

Sir Topham Hatt arrived in his car.

He was very cross.

"What has happened here?" he boomed, "Fergus, it is your day off! Why have you taken all these freight cars?"

Fergus was too ashamed and said nothing.

So Sir Topham Hatt turned to the other engines.

"I'm very disappointed in you all! You have has caused confusion and delay! Arthur, you were supposed to deliver the fish to Brendam Docks; Thomas and Rosie, you were supposed to deliver the coal to all the houses and stations on Sodor; and Mavis and BoCo, you were supposed to deliver the gravel to the road site. Now that you were too lazy to do it and decided to let Fergus do it just because it's his day off!"

The engines were abashed.

Sir Topham Hatt then spoke severely to Bill and Ben.

"As for you two, you will have no China Clay cars for quite sometime! You should also know better then to let Fergus chuff away like that. He can't handle those freight cars as well as you can!"

Bill and Ben were just as ashamed as the other engines.

Fergus didn't like seeing his friends in trouble and owned up for them.

"Please, sir. It's my fault. Bill and Ben called me Fergus The Fastest so I decided to prove so by helping my friends here. I now realize that was a mistake. And I am sorry."

Sir Topham Hatt sighed.

"It's alright, Fergus. At least you owned up about it. Guess this was all just a misunderstanding then. Bill and Ben, I take back that punishment I gave you. Now, you can all do your jobs like really useful engines."

"Yes, sir," they all chanted.

So Arthur delivered the cars of fish to Brendam Docks; Thomas and Rosie delivered the coal of coal to all the stations and homes on Sodor; and Mavis and BoCo delivered the cars of gravel to the road site.

Bill and Ben bought Fergus to the Steamworks where he was washed and mended.

Then the three engines chuffed away.

Later that noon, the quarry was back in order.

Fergus finally had his day off.

By the end of the day, Fergus, Bill, Ben, Mavis and BoCo were all in their shed.

Fergus spoke first.

"I'm sorry I got you all in trouble," he said, " and I understand now that just because I'm called Fergus The Fastest doesn't mean I should prove it in such a sort of way."

"But we think you are Fergus The Fastest," said Bill and Ben.

"A very useful engine," continued Mavis.

"And a very helpful one too," said BoCo.

Fergus was pleased.

Not only because they thought he was Fergus The Fastest but also because they agreed with him.

With that, the five engines fell asleep at once.


	2. Speedy Bill

**Plot: Bill is nicknamed "Speedy Bill" by Ben when he arrives early for a meeting and ignores his friends' warnings about the wobbly tracks...leading to disastrous results.**

It was a bright blue day of the Island of Sodor.

The engines at Center Island Quarry was working hard.

The twins were working hard at The China Clay Works.

Bill quickly rushed through his work. Sir Topham Hatt was going to give them both a meeting that afternoon.

Bill then waited at the yard until Ben arrived. He was amazed.

"Did you arrive here before me, Bill?" Ben. asked.

"Yeah," said Bill, "I did."

"That's amazing. You are Speedy Bill."

"Thanks, Ben," chuckled Bill. He felt very pleased with his new nickname.

Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"Bill and Ben, I am very impressed with your work today. However, I must warn you that the tracks to the construction site are wobbly and you must take care."

"Yes, sir," said Ben.

"Good," said Sir Topham Hatt, "how about you, Bill?"

Bill wasn't listening to the warning. He was too busy thinking about his new nickname when Sir Topham Hatt got his attention.

"Yes, sir," said Bill.

"Good," said Sir Topham Hatt, "now, off you go, twins. Be careful."

"Yes, sir," they said.

Then they set off with their loads of China Clay.

Ben puffed slowly along the track but Bill puffed faster then his twin.

He chuffed along the line chanting "I'm Speedy Bill and I chuff so fine. I'll deliver these gravel cars to the construction site on time."

Bill met Mavis near a siding.

"Hello, Bill."

"Hello, Mavis."

"Where are you taking those China Clay cars?"

"To the construction site. Sir Topham Hatt ordered Ben and I to do so."

Then he chuffed off before Mavis could say anything else.

"Be careful with the wobbly tracks, Bill," she called.

But Bill didn't hear Mavis.

He chuffed along the line chanting "I'm Speedy Bill and I chuff so fine. I'll deliver these gravel cars to the construction site on time."

The cars laughed and laughed.

"We'll show Speedy Bill just how fast he can go," they whispered to each other.

Bill met BoCo near at a junction.

"Hello, Bill."

"Hello, BoCo."

"Where are you taking those China Clay cars?"

"To the construction site. Sir Topham Hatt ordered Ben and I to do so."

Then he chuffed off before BoCo could say anything else.

"Be careful with the wobbly tracks, Bill," he called.

But Bill didn't hear BoCo.

He chuffed along the line chanting "I'm Speedy Bill and I chuff so fine. I'll deliver these gravel cars to the construction site on time."

The cars laughed and laughed once again.

"Speedy Bill will soon gets what he bargains for," they whispered to each other.

Bill met Fergus near a siding.

"Hello, Bill."

"Hello, Fergus."

"Where are you taking those China Clay cars?"

"To the construction site. Sir Topham Hatt ordered Ben and I to do so."

Then he chuffed off before Fergus could say anything else.

"Be careful with the wobbly tracks, Bill," he called, "do it right."

But Bill didn't hear Fergus

He chuffed along the line chanting "I'm Speedy Bill and I chuff so fine. I'll deliver these gravel cars to the construction site on time."

The cars finally came up with a plan to show Speedy Bill what it's like being fast.

"Faster, faster," they whispered to each other.

Then they pushed Bill.

"On! On! On!" they laughed and shouted in their silly way.

"HELLLLLLLLLP!" wailed Bill as the cars pushed him on down the wobbly tracks.

"Go on, Speedy Bill! Go on!" laughed the cars.

"I don't want to be Speedy Bill anymore! I don't want to be Speedy Bill anymore!"

Bill's driver applied the brakes but it was too too late.

He was pushed off the rails and into a load of gravel.

Bill stood dazed and surprised.

"Oh, dear," he sighed, "why didn't I notice how wobbly the tracks were?"

He soon found out when Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Mavis and BoCo started pushing the cars in line while Fergus pulled Bill out of the gravel pile and back onto the rails.

Sir Topham Hatt was cross.

"Bill!" he boomed "what is all this nonsense about? I warned you and Ben specifically about the wobbly rails this afternoon!"

Bill was abashed.

"Sorry, sir," he said sadly, "I was too busy thinking about Ben's new nickname for me: Speedy Bill. Now I've caused confusion and delay. But please sir, if I promise to puff slower, will you allow to continue taking these cars to the construction site?"

Sir Topham Hatt thought for a moment then agreed.

"Only if you're careful, Bill. Only if you're careful."

Bill was pleased.

Soon, he was and mended quickly then he buffered up to the cars.

Harvey arrived with Rocky and they cleared the mess away.

"I'm sorry I caused you all this extra work, Harvey," said Bill.

"Oh, that's alright, Bill. We all know it was just an accident. I suggest you take slow puffs on the way to the construction site to prevent any more."

This time, Bill listened to Harvey.

"Thanks for the advice," he said.

And slowly but carefully, he pulled the cars away.

He chuffed along the line chanting "I'm no longer Speedy Bill, I'm going to be careful this time. I'll deliver these cars of gravel to the construction site on time."

The cars laughed again but Bill bumped them so hard that they behaved at once.

Finally, tired but triumphant, Bill arrived at the construction site.

The workmen cheered and cheered and soon they set to work at building.

Ben chuffed up to his twin.

"Well done, Bill," he said, "you really are Speedy Bill after all."

"Thanks, Ben," said Bill, "I'm glad to be useful. But it's much nicer to be really useful and reliable."

"Oh, yes. I agree with that one."

And the twins laughed in delight.


	3. Big Ben

**Plot: Ben is nicknamed "Big Ben" by Thomas and Percy and ignores his friends' help when he is assigned to collect a new rock crusher.**

It was a bright sunny day on the Island of Sodor.

Bill and Ben were at The China Clay Works shunting cars into their places and filling them up.

The manager arrived to see them.

"I have just received a call from Sir Topham Hatt. He wants you to meet him at Brendam Docks right away."

"Yes, sir," they said.

And they set off.

The twins arrived at the docks where Cranky was unloading Thumper onto a flatbed.

Sir Topham Hatt came to see them.

"Unfortunately, Bill, your side rods are damaged. You must report to the Steamworks for some new ones. Ben, you shall have to haul Thumper to the quarry so he can start his job with blasting rocks."

"Yes, sir," said Ben.

"I suggest you ask for some help though. Thumper may be too heavy."

And he left.

Thomas and Percy were started to encourage him.

"Go on, Ben," said Thomas.

"Yes," said Percy, "Big Ben."

Ben was amazed.

"Big Ben," he gasped, "that's what I am. I'll get Thumper to the quarry as fast as I can."

Thomas and Percy laughed.

Murdoch arrived.

"Hello, Ben."

"Hello, Murdoch."

"Thumper may be a tad bit too heavy. Do you want any help with hauling him to the quarry?"

"No thank you, Murdoch. I'm Big Ben. I can do it by myself."

And he chuffed out of the docks.

"Is this your first job at the quarry?" Ben asked.

"No," said Thumper, "it's my first job at Centre Island Quarry. I can't wait to start work."

"That's good," said Ben.

And he chuffed along the line chanting "Big Ben, that's what I am. I'll get Thumper to the quarry as fast as I can."

He met Edward at the coaling plant.

"Hello, Ben."

"Hello, Edward."

"Where's Bill?"

"Oh, he went to the Steamworks for a new pair of siderods. I'm taking Thumper to the quarry."

"Wow. Interesting."

"Well, I better be off. Goodbye, Edward."

And Ben puffed away.

Edward was surprised.

"Wait, Ben. Thumper's a bit too heavy. Do you need any help?"

But Ben didn't hear Edward.

He chuffed along the line chanting "Big Ben, that's what I am. I'll get Thumper to the quarry as fast as I can."

He met Gordon at a water tower.

"Hello, Ben."

"Hello, Gordon."

"Where's Bill?"

"Oh, he went to the Steamworks for a new pair of siderods. I'm taking Thumper to the quarry."

"Wow. Interesting."

"Well, I better be off. Goodbye, Gordon."

And Ben puffed away.

Gordon was surprised.

"Wait, Ben. Thumper's a bit too heavy. Do you need any help?"

But Ben didn't hear Gordon.

He chuffed along the line chanting "Big Ben, that's what I am. I'll get Thumper to the quarry as fast as I can."

He met Emily at at Knapford Station.

"Hello, Ben."

"Hello, Emily."

"Where's Bill?"

"Oh, he went to the Steamworks for a new pair of siderods. I'm taking Thumper to the quarry."

"Wow. Interesting."

"Well, I better be off. Goodbye, Emily."

And Ben puffed away.

Emily was surprised.

"Wait, Ben. Thumper's a bit too heavy. Do you need any help?"

But Ben didn't hear Emily.

He chuffed along the line chanting "Big Ben, that's what I am. I'll get Thumper to the quarry as fast as I can."

Then there was trouble.

Ben heard a screeching noise.

"What is that?" he gasped.

Thumper looked beneath his wheels.

"Ben?" he gasped, "your side rods are damaged. Stop Ben, stop."

Ben stopped just in time as his side rods fell off.

He couldn't puff anymore.

"Oh dear," he sighed, "now what will I do?"

Then he heard a horn

Salty came up alongside.

"Salty," gasped Ben.

"Hello, matey. What are you doing?"

"My coupling rods broke. I can't puff any more. I tried to pull the train myself since Bill went to get some new coupling rods and now I've proved that I'm not Big Ben after all."

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please, Salty. Could you please and fetch me some new side rods first?"

"Right away, matey."

And Salty puffed away. He arrived at the Dieselworks where he fetched some new side rods and chuffed back to Ben's line where he was fitted with the new side rods.

Then the two engines set off.

Ben was very happy to receive Salty's help and he chanted to himself "I'm not Big Ben that much with help from a friend of mine but still we'll Thumper to the quarry on time."

Salty chanted "yo ho ho and a whole car rocks, Thumper's blasting as the captain talks."

And the three of them laughed and laughed.

They arrived at the quarry in no time at all and Thumper set to work at blasting rocks from landslides.

"Well done, Ben and Salty," said Sir Topham Hatt, "and well done, Thumper."

"Thank you, sir," said Thumper.

Later, Bill chuffed beside Ben with his brand new side rods.

"Wow, Ben. You got new side rods too."

"I know. Thomas and Percy encouraged me by calling me Big Ben and I broke down after trying to prove so. But Salty came along and helped me out."

"Don't worry, my twin. You still look like Big Ben to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even if you do need help from a friend."

"That's right, Bill. But do you know what's better then that?"

"What?"

"Being really useful and reliable."

"Oh, I'll admit to that."

And the two of them laughed and laughed.


	4. Bill, Ben And Charlie

**Plot: Charlie is chosen to help Bill and Ben haul some cars of China Clay to Brendam Docks but his jokes cause havoc for the other quarry engines.**

Bill and Ben are tank engines who work at the China Clay works in Centre Island Quarry.

Although, they are very cheeky and love playing jokes on the other quarry engines who can get them into trouble.

Charlie is one of Sir Topham Hatt's engines who loves telling jokes to the other engines but this can get him into trouble as well.

One day, Sir Topham Hatt called Charlie over to the quarry. He had a special job for him.

"Right on time, Charlie. It seems that the China Clay load is too heavy for the twins to take so Charlie, I need you to help them haul the load to Brendam Docks then you can help them shunt the cars into their places so Cranky can load them into barges to take to places across the island."

"Yes, sir."

Bill and Ben gazed at him.

"Everyone tells us he is the funnest engine ever," said Bill.

"We'll have some fun with him for sure, Bill," said Ben.

Thomas arrived with Rocky as Thumper started blasting rocks.

"I'm to take these rocks to the docks after Rocky's finished," said Thomas.

Soon Charlie, Bill and Ben were hitched up to their cars.

Charlie knew that the twins loved jokes and decided to tell one about Rocky.

"Hey, everyone. What do you call a crane who lifts rocks and places them into cars?"

None of the engines knew.

"Rocky," chanted Charlie and chuckled.

The other engines laughed too.

The twins laughed in delight.

"Good joke, Charlie," said Bill.

"Yeah," said Ben, "you are one funny engine."

"A funny engine," thought Charlie.

Then an idea flew into his funnel.

"Come on, Bill and Ben. Let's get these cars off to the docks."

The three engines set off.

Thumper, still chuckling, laughed so loud that he didn't attend to what he was doing and thumped the rocks faster.

A landslide came down onto the tracks.

"Oh no," gasped Thumper.

"Oh, dear," sighed Thomas.

"Looks like more work for me," said Rocky and called out "Charlie! Do you even realize what you have done?"

But Charlie didn't hear Rocky.

Neither did the twins.

They just chuffed continued along the line laughing their hardest.

"Hey, twins," said Charlie, "I've got another joke for you.

"What is it, Charlie?"

"I'll whisper it."

And he did.

The twins gave another laugh.

"Let's tell it to Fergus himself," said Charlie.

"Yeah, let's," said the twins.

They found Fergus taking on water at a water tower.

"Hello, Bill and Ben. Oh, hello, Charlie. What are you doing here?"

"Sir Topham Hatt assigned me to help out the twins with bringing the load of China Clay to Brendam Docks."

"Interesting."

The twins tried hard not to giggle in front of Fergus until Charlie told him the joke.

"Hey, Fergus. I've got a joke for you. Why is cement always so easy to make concrete?"

"I don't know, Charlie. Why?"

"Because it comes from 'The Cement Works.'"

The twins laughed and laughed.

Charlie was chuckling at his own joke too and Fergus chuckled as well."

"Goodbye, Fergus," said the twins.

And the three engines took off.

Fergus was still laughing.

His driver was worried.

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, Fergus."

But Fergus wasn't listening.

He chuffed behind the water tower and the water leaked out onto the road.

Fergus gasped. He wasn't laughing anymore.

"Uh oh," said his driver.

Then they heard a honk.

"Oh no!" gasped Fergus.

Bulgy was running a vegetable stand on the road when he heard Fergus' warning whistle.

"There must be trouble," he said to himself.

Then he saw the water on the road.

"Oh no!" he gasped.

His driver applied the brakes but it was too late.

"WHOAAAAAA!" groaned Bulgy, "LOOK OUTTTTTT!"

Bulgy skidded on water and ran into a ditch.

"Hey, Charlie!" called Fergus, "look what your joke did to Bulgy!"

But Charlie didn't hear Fergus.

Neither did the twins.

They just chuffed continued along the line laughing their hardest.

"Hey, twins," said Charlie, "I've got another joke for you.

"What is it, Charlie?"

"I'll whisper it."

And he did.

The twins gave another laugh.

"Let's tell it to BoCo himself," said Charlie.

"Yeah, let's," said the twins.

They found BoCo filling cars up with gravel.

"Hello, Bill and Ben. Oh, hello, Charlie. What are you doing here?"

"Sir Topham Hatt assigned me to help out the twins with bringing the load of China Clay to Brendam Docks."

"Interesting."

The twins tried hard not to giggle in front of BoCo until Charlie told him the joke.

"Hey, BoCo. I've got a joke for you. What do you call a type of engine who supervises under the duty of a bishop?"

"I don't know, Charlie. What?"

"A Metropolitan 'Vickers.'"

The twins laughed and laughed.

Charlie was chuckling at his own joke too and BoCo chuckled as well.

"Goodbye, BoCo," said the twins.

And the three engines took off.

BoCo was still laughing.

James, who was nearby, look worried.

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, BoCo."

But BoCo wasn't listening.

He chuffed behind the gravel hopper and the next load poured out onto the track.

BoCo gasped. He wasn't laughing anymore.

"Uh oh."

Then gravel flew towards James.

"Oh no!" he gasped.

He was covered from smokebox to bunker in gravel dust.

"Just look at my splendid red coat on paint," he sighed sadly to himself.

"Hey, Charlie!" called BoCo, "look what your joke did to James!"

But Charlie didn't hear BoCo.

Neither did the twins.

They just chuffed continued along the line laughing their hardest.

"Hey, twins," said Charlie, "I've got another joke for you.

"What is it, Charlie?"

"I'll whisper it."

And he did.

The twins gave another laugh.

"Let's tell it to Mavis herself," said Charlie.

"Yeah, let's," said the twins.

They found Mavis taking on diesel oil.

"Hello, Bill and Ben. Oh, hello, Charlie. What are you doing here?"

"Sir Topham Hatt assigned me to help out the twins with bringing the load of China Clay to Brendam Docks."

"Interesting."

The twins tried hard not to giggle in front of Mavis until Charlie told her the joke.

"Hey, Mavis. I've got a joke for you. Why do you have to take on diesel oil to look after the twins?"

"I don't know, Charlie. How?"

"So you can keep on 'petrol' of them."

The twins laughed and laughed.

Charlie was chuckling at his own joke too and Mavis chuckled as well.

"Goodbye, Mavis," said the twins.

And the three engines took off.

BoCo was still laughing.

Toby, who was nearby, look worried.

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, Mavis."

But BoCo wasn't listening.

She chuffed behind the oil tower and oil poured onto the track.

Mavis gasped. She wasn't laughing anymore.

"Uh oh."

Then she and Toby heard a whistle.

"Oh no!" they gasped.

Henry was coming down the track with a load of logs when he heard Toby's bell and Mavis' horn.

"There must be trouble," he said to himself, "I must stop."

Then he saw the oil on the track ahead.

"Oh, no," he gasped.

His driver applied the brakes but it was too late.

Henry slipped onto the oil and slid off the rails.

Mavis and Toby were horrified.

"Hey, Charlie!" called Mavis, "look what your joke did to Henry!"

But Charlie didn't hear Mavis.

Neither did the twins.

They just chuffed continued along the line laughing their hardest.

"Hey, twins," said Charlie, "can you imagine how Sir Topham Hatt would react if he caught us messing around?"

"We don't know Charlie. How?"

Charlie began to impersonate Sir Topham Hatt.

"He would say _Bill, Ben and Charlie, you should be doing your job. Not going on telling jokes._"

The twins laughed and laughed as they entered Brendam Docks.

Sir Topham Hatt was waiting and so were Thomas along Thumper on a flatbed and Rocky and so were Fergus, BoCo and Mavis.

Charlie continued, not even realizing Sir Topham Hatt was there.

"_What is this I hear? Laughter? You should be taking things seriously for once! You are very silly engines!_"

This time, no one laughed. Not even Bill and Ben.

Charlie was confused.

"What? Didn't I amuse you?"

"It's Sir Topham Hatt," said the twins quietly.

"Well of course it's Sir Topham Hatt. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho."

The twins still weren't laughing.

"Huh," thought Charlie.

He looked down at the ground to see Sir Topham Hatt standing crossly in front of him.

He gasped and backwards in surprise.

"Oh, Sir Topham Hatt. Good gracious, sir. Very sorry, sir. Uh, what were we talking about?"

Sir Topham Hatt looked sternly at Charlie.

"Do you think any of this is funny, Charlie? It's been a very tiring day at the quarry already! These engines are in enough trouble as it is! Thumper, you've given Rocky a bigger job to do for later; Fergus, because of you, Rocky will have to haul Bulgy back onto the rails; BoCo, because of you, the workmen will have to work hard at cleaning James; Mavis, because of you, Rocky will have another job to do at hauling Henry back onto the rails; and now to make me even more cross, I have to hear Charlie taking the mickey out of me! Bill and Ben, do you have anything to do with this?"

Bill and Ben didn't answer.

"As I expected!" continued Sir Topham Hatt, "trust a shameful pair of twins to put everything in the quarry out of order!"

Charlie was ashamed. Deep down, he knew this was all his fault. He decided to own up for his friends and took a deep breath.

"Sir, this is my fault. I've been telling jokes to the engines and it was probably their amusement by my jokes that caused all of this havoc. I'm really sorry, Sir."

"Not only have you caused havoc, Charlie, but confusion and delay. Although, you have owned up and a really useful engines always owns up."

"I agree, sir. A really useful engine also helps his friends out in a muddled situation. Please, sir. If I promise to behave, will you let me help with putting everything back in order?"

Sir Topham Hatt thought for a moment then agreed.

"Alright, Charlie," he sighed, "but only if you get all this work, especially the China Clay work, done by tea time."

"Yes, sir," said Charlie.

And the engines chuffed away.

First, they arrived at the Steamworks where they picked the workmen along with shovels, dry cloths and buckets of soapy water.

They arrived at the slate quarry where Henry was lifted back onto the rails.

Then they went to the quarry where the gravel was cleared away into the empty freight cars and James was cleaned from smokebox to bunker

Next, they arrived at the water tower area where Bulgy was lifted back onto the road and all the water was dried off.

They returned the workmen to the Steamworks and finally, they arrived back at Brendam Docks.

Thomas, Thumper, Rocky, Mavis, BoCo and Fergus all returned to their jobs while Charlie and the twins spent the rest of their time shunting the cars of China Clay into their places and by the end of the afternoon, all the clays was hauled into crates and loaded onto the barge which then took off for the mainland.

Sir Topham Hatt was about to go home for his tea when he came to see the engines.

"Well done, all three of you."

"Mostly thanks to Charlie," said Bill.

"Yeah," said Ben, "he helped out with everything."

"Well done, Charlie," said Sir Topham Hatt, "not only have you been a really silly engine but also you've been a really useful and reliable engine after all."

And with that, Sir Topham Hatt left in his car.

Charlie was pleased and decided to tell Bill and Ben one last joke.

"Hey, twins. How do you know if an engine is in trouble over an old bridge?"

"We don't know, Charlie. How?"

"You see him hanging over the 'railing.'"

The twins laughed and laughed along with Charlie as the three engines chuffed down the track.


End file.
